Breakdancin' Bonanza
by bigbiznizz
Summary: Phil decides to enter a breakdancing contest at school, awarding 150 for first place. Yet, he doesn't know how to breakdance. When he decides to use his Wizrd to sway his odds, he soon sees the competition doesn't quite go his way.....


Hey, let me just start off by saying welcome to all POTF fans and anyone else who is willing to read enjoy my short stories. I'm here to bring back that infamous POTF fun and humor that we all love and enjoy. I'm pretty sure that most of you are going to find my stories quite interesting and fun. I think that's what I aim to do, serve you plate-fulls of fun and keep all of you coming back for more. By now you're probably still skeptical of my ability to create a really good fan fiction, but you need not wait any longer. Allow me to introduce you to the first issue of my series of POTF fan fictions entitled: "The Misadventures of Phil and Keely" Here's "Breakdancin' Bonanza"...enjoy and plz don't forget to review when you're done...

Breakdancin' Bonanza

**Chapter 1**

After eight, long, enduring hours, the final bell rings at H.G. Wells High School, signifying the end of the school day. Phil and Keely are seen walking out of their dreaded Chemistry class as usual, in a very depressed manner.

"Well Keely, once again we were able to make complete fools out of ourselves in class" Phil said, disappointed.

"Sorry Phil, but who would've known that those chemicals would've reacted like that, huh?" Keely said, with a questionable look on her face.

"Keely, we were instructed to _only _pour in half a cup of each chemical into the beaker." Phil said. "You doubled the dose and nearly blew up the entire laboratory!"

"Well nothing was happening when we put in _only_ half a cup so I just thought it would be a good idea to pour in some more." Keely replied, sarcastically. "Plus, we still got an 80 for our project, see."

Keely handed Phil their lab paper with a calm, grin on her face.

"Um, Keel..." Phil said, as he turned the paper around. "...this is our _real_ grade."

"Oh," Keely replied. "Well, at least we got credit for writing our names...heh."

As the two of them were heading out of the school, Phil noticed a poster on the school wall that everyone was looking at.

"Check it out, Keel," Phil said. "It looks like they're holding yet another competition at this school. It never surprises me to see a new one everyday."

"Same here," Keely replied. "Remember the incident at the pig throwing competition...?"

"I'll never forget it," Phil said with a disgusted look on his face. "The janitors are still trying to clean all the mud off that wall."

"He still won first place though AND 100 dollars too." Keely said, optimistically.

"I guess you can say he brung home the bacon." Phil remarked humorously.

"Anyway, this contest must be somethin' big if it's attracting all of these people. C'mon Keely, lets head in for a closer look."

Phil and Keely worked their way through the crowd and examined the poster: _Breakdancing Competition, H.G. Wells High School, Saturday 6:30 PM, 150 for first place, Be Prepared to Boogie!_

"What kind of crazy competition is this?" Keely said, clearly unimpressed. "I mean, who would actually..." Keely was cut-off by Phil's excitement. "Isn't this great Keely? If I'm able to grab first place, I can finally buy a pair of those trendy sunglasses that I've been begging my parents for."

"Yeah, I guess so Phil, but emphasis on the word, _B-r-e-a-k-d-a-n-c-i-n-g. _No offense, but I don't think your dancing skills are...how should I put this?...quite that polished." Keely replied, knowing Phil had no chance of winning first place.

"What are you talking about?" Phil questioned, feeling pretty sure of himself. "I know how to get my groove on...shake what my mama gave me. I'm like the...the King of Dance!"

By this time, Seth and Tia came around to talk to them about the competition.

"Do you believe that some of these losers are actually planning on entering the contest?" Tia commented, being her usual judgmental self.

"I wouldn't be caught dead in that competition." Seth added. "Considering my waist to foot ratio, the required angle of movement and my body proportion, I wouldn't have the slightest chance in, you know where, to win. Why go through the embarrassment? I wouldn't want people to think I'm a _nerd_ or something."

Keely, Tia and Phil just silently stared at him, realizing the irony of what he just said.

"Well...", Keely continued. "Phil over here thinks he has a chance of _actually_ winning.

All of them broke into laughter except Phil, who didn't find any of this funny at all.

"Okay, okay, enough with all the ha-ha. Now, I didn't want to do this," Phil commented , tying up his shoe laces and stretching his arms. "..but since you guys are still sooooo skeptical, I guess I'm going to have to show you guys how I get down. I'm going to need to show you my secret weapon for the competition. I don't think you're ready for this."

Phil just embarrassed himself even more as he broke into a horrible rendition of "The Robot", which simply just escalated the laughter even more.

"Phil," Keely said, still laughing at his terrible dance, "We have some serious work to do if you plan on winning this thing."

"Maybe you're right Keely," Phil admitted. "However, let me just tell you right now, no dance move is too difficult for THIS dancing machine..."

**Chapter 2**

As Phil and Keely were walking out of the school, they decided to take an urgent trip to the mall, hopefully to find something that will aid in Phil's dancing disability. Along the way, Keely helps explain to Phil what exactly he's getting himself into.

"Phil, I really don't think you fully understand what breakdancing is," Keely said, in a concerned manner. "Actually, come to think of it, breakdancing _is_ quite before your time."

"Well, it can't be that much different from regular dancing, which I _do_ know," Phil replied. "What's so _different_ about it?"

"Breakdancing," Keely explained, "is a form of extreme, over-the-top dancing, which originated in the 80's, that involves crazy, flexible movements of the arms, legs, torso, head...basically the entire body."

"Wait a second," Phil interrupted, feeling quite confused, "you mean people actually _danced_ in the 1980's?"

"Phil," Keely exclaimed, frustrated, "I know you're from the 22nd century and all, but I think you have the wrong interpretation of the 80's. Life wasn't as primitive back then as you think. I mean, there were still TVs, radios, music..."

"_Music _existed back then too!" Phil interrupted again with a shocked expression on his face. "Geez, I never would've known. Just wait 'till I tell my family about this."

The two of them finally made it to the mall as they entered the building, browsing around at all the different departments available, which might possibly have the "miracle" that they were looking for.

"Ah, there goes a music store," Keely pointed out. "Let's see if they have the right music that we need."

After they walked in, Keely immediately directed Phil to the retro music aisle, which contained the perfect breakdancing music that Phil could use for the competition.

"Here we go," Keely said with a grin on her face, "this is exactly the kind of music you'll need right here. Take this."

Keely handed Phil a short stack of audio cassettes which he held, once again feeling puzzled.

"And...what...exactly are these small, black, rectangular boxes for?"

"Those are called cassettes Phil," Keely pointed out. "People used to put in those in cassette players and listen to music."

"Wow!" Phil exclaimed, stunned by the remark. "You mean people actually listened to music on _these, tiny_..."

"Phil," Keely interrupted, once again feeling frustrated, "...just...let's just pay for this and go."

After the trip to the music store, both of them headed straight to the video store. They came out carrying stacks upon stacks of break-dancing instructional videos. With only a couple of days 'till the big competition, it was back to Phil's house for some well needed training.

**Chapter 3**

"Now then, front and center Diffy!" Keely shouted sternly. "If you really plan on winning this thing, I wanna see you put in the determination...the effort...the heart. From now until the competition, I want you to be devoted to nothing else, but winning that 150 first place prize. You will eat, sleep and breathe breakdancing..._do I make myself clear!_"

"Crystal clear, coach!" Phil shouted back, slightly intimidated by Keely's yelling. "Keel, you're starting to scare me. Don't you think you're kinda overdoing your part?

Sorry Phil," Keely replied. "I just got a little carried away. I just really want you to win this competition since it means so much to you. I never forgot how you helped me overcome my stage fright...just wanted to pay back the favor.

"Thanks Keel, I really appreciate all of your encouragement and support," Phil said with a sincere look on his face. "You know, those sunglasses only cost about 100 so, if I win, I'll have a little something left over..."

"What are you trying to say Phil?" Keely questioned, looking at Phil with intrigue.

"I'm seeing a certain pair of earrings in the near future for a Ms. Teslow," Phil replied, with a large grin on his face.

"You mean those silver, looped earrings that we saw at the mall?" Keely said as her eyes widened up. "You would really use some of your prize money to buy those for me?"

"Of course Keely," Phil replied, filled with a feeling of generosity. "You're my best friend, but I'm going to need to win first so, let's get started."

Keely then proceeded to put in one of the break-dancing instructional videos they purchased from the store.

"Hey Keely," Phil asked, while he was laughing at the video. "What's that thing on top of that guy's head? It looks like he has a poodle curled up on it."

"Phil," Keely replied back, just about fed up with his jokes. "That's not a poodle, it's called an afro...it was a popular hairstyle back in the 80's."

"You mean..."

"Stop!" Keely exclaimed. "I already know what you're about to say and the answer is yes, they did. Now, focus and follow along with the video."

After a rocky start...scratch that out, an _extremely rocky start_, Phil was starting to get the hang of all the basic moves, but he still was having quite a lot of trouble. Keely tried to give him a little more motivation, realizing that he desperately needs it.

"C'mon Phil," Keely said, in a an attempt to motivate Phil. "You can do this, it's only the splits. Just spread your legs in opposite directions and slide to the ground. Try it."

"Whatever you say Keel," Phil replied, making it pretty obvious that he was nervous from his constant shaking. "I just gotta...stop procrastinating and do it."

Phil attempted to do the splits, very slowly or actually, maybe a little _too slow_. However, he was slowly working his way to the ground, nontheless. After about 15 minutes, Phil was finally able to reach the ground and do the splits.

"I...I did it! Hey Keely look, I did the splits!" Phil was clearly proud of his accomplishment.

Yet, Keely wasn't paying attention at all because she was fast asleep on a chair. It seemed that during that 15 minute time span, she couldn't manage to stay awake.

"Keely, wake up!" Phil shouted. "Keely!"

"Huh...wha...what just happened?" Keely replied as she jolted up from her slumber, still feeling slightly groggy. "Oh, I see you were able to finish the splits. It took long enough. I literally thought we were gonna _be_ in the 22nd century by the time you finished."

"Yup, and I'm feeling pretty good about myself too," Phil said as he tried to get up. "Yup...feeling pretty...pretty good." He repeated again as he attempted to get back up. "Uh, yeah...no one could be feeling any better than me. Heh, heh...ummm Keely...can you take me to the hospital?"

After a brief visit to the local hospital, Phil and Keely returned to his house.

"The doctor said it was nothing, but a slight muscle strain Phil. He said with a good night's rest, you should be up and going tomorrow morning, ready to dominate the competition,." Keely commented encouragingly. "I'll just leave you here to rest and I'll meet up with you at the competition tomorrow."

Keely left the house, leaving Phil by himself as he sat to think about how on earth he was ever going to pull off winning the competition. Seeking advice, Phil went to his dad to get his input on the situation.

"Well son, there's really not that much I can tell you, but to practice, practice, practice. When I was about your age, I didn't know how to dance that well either, but by practicing, I learned how to get down with my bad self. Check out this move, son."

Lloyd proceeded to mimic the same rendition of "The Robot" that caused Phil to be the laughing stock of his friends.

"Dad, Dad...I, uh, tried that move already, it's no good. It seems that kids in this century aren't impressed by it. Trust me, I found out the hard way." Phil said, feeling a little ashamed.

"Really? How can that be? It's the Diffy secret weapon..." Lloyd replied, confused.

"Yeah, well, that's what I thought too and unless I happen to come up with a miracle by the competition tomorrow, you can just zap my chances of winning goodbye." Phil said in a very discouraged and worried manner.

Phil suddenly hit a stroke of genius.

"Wait a second," Phil thought to himself. "_Zap_...duh Phil, you're from the _future_. You can just use your _resources_ to your advantage..."

"Dad, I think I have an idea. If you need me, I'll be in my room." Phil said, as he slowly walked away with a smirk on his face.

"It's time to practice a little, futuristic

**Chapter 4**

The day of the big breakdancing competition had finally arrived as Phil woke up that morning feeling better than ever. He's confident that his plan is going to work out in his favor and he'll be walking out of the school today with a pocket full of happy presidents. All he needs to do now is tell Keely his ingenious scheme, win the competition and collect the green.

Later on that day, with only an hour until the beginning of the competition, Phil reveals his plan to Keely.

"I've been hard at work all day yesterday and I think I'm ready to dominate the my opposition, like you said," Phil said casually.

"See, I told you Phil," Keely replied cheerfully. "With just a little practice, I knew..."

"No, no, no, Keely," Phil cut her off. "I wasn't _practicing_, but I _was_ hard at work...with my Wizrd. I devised a little scheme that will guarantee me first place, but I'm gonna need some of your help."

"Are you sure that you want to do this, Phil?" Keely asked.

"Are you sure that you want those sliver, looped earrings, Keel? Phil cleverly asked back.

"Okay then," Keely agreed. "Gimme the scoop. What's this little scheme of yours?"

"Alright, listen up. I took all those difficult dance moves on the videos that you gave me and programmed them into my Wizrd. Then, I took that information from my Wizrd and zapped it onto one of those music cassettes. Once that was done, I made a bunch of these little motion sensors that I'm going to stick all over my body, hiding them under my clothes. Now these motion sensors are activated by the music on the cassette that I zapped so, whenever that music plays, the sound waves will send impulses to the sensors which will result in my body automatically moving to the preset dance moves."

"Uh, I think I follow you Professor Diffy, but I still don't where _I _come into play throughout all of this." Keely said, overwhelmed by the explanation.

"Well, it's simple Keely. All I need you to do is go into the control booth and play the cassette when I signal you, which I'll do by raising my hand in the air. Then, whenever I feel like I'm ready to stop, I'll raise my hand again, to signal for you to stop the cassette. When the cassette stops, I'll stop dancing. Easy enough, right?"

"I guess so," Keely answered, still pretty nervous about the whole plan. "I just hope I don't screw it up."

"Relax, I trust you'll do just fine," Phil comforted her. "Grab a cup of water and chill out for a few minutes while I go get ready to perform. See you in a bit."

Phil went backstage to get ready for his performance as Keely went to get some water, just as he suggested. While she was there, she spotted Tia and Seth getting situated in their seats, in the auditorium. She decided to walk over for a quick chat.

"Hey guys, I thought you two said that you weren't going to come?" Keely asked while she was holding her cup of water.

"Well," Tia replied, "after we found out that Phil decided to be a participant in the competition, I couldn't resist missing the opportunity to see him embarrass himself in front of the whole auditorium. I put it at the top of my to-do list in my organizer. Did you bring the popcorn, Seth?"

"Yup, extra butter, just how you like it, Tia. I brought the video recorder too _with_ brand new, fully charged batteries."

"I think the only thing that you're going to record on that thing is the _great_ performance you're going to see from Phil," Keely commented, standing up for her best friend, as usual.

"Ha, you gotta be kidding me, Keely," Tia humorously added. "Phil couldn't dance to save his life!"

"Um...well, you'll see soon enough," Keely said as she headed to the control booth. "I'll see you guys later,_ after_ Phil wins the competition.

**Chapter 5**

The competition officially went underway as dancer, after dancer hit the stage to show off their breakdancing skills. The crowd was amazed from all the tremendous talent that hit the stage. Each dancer brought a crazy, new move to the stage that gradually heightened the intensity of the show. Phil had to get through some serious competition if he wanted to win, but then again, remember, he still has this sure-fire scheme of his.

There was only one more dancer that needed to take the stage before it was Phil's turn. He finished putting on all of the motion sensors and was ready to launch this plan into action. Meanwhile, Keely is waiting at her station, in the control booth, starting to doubt the plan as she saw all the great dancers that performed.

The dancer finished his routine and that meant only one thing, it was Phil's turn. I guess you can say that Phil had the advantage, or disadvantage, of going last because he got to see all of his competitors perform and what they brought to the stage. Now, it was the moment of truth, as the announcer introduced Phil to the stage:

_Wow, that was quite a performance, wasn't it folks. Now, we've finally reached the end of the competition with our last performer of the night. This kid says he's ready to get down and light the roof on fire. I think we might've saved the best for last, here's Phil "Crazy Legs" Diffy!_

Phil flamboyantly walked out on the stage in classic 80's breakdancing attire. This came as a bit of a shock to the audience because, well...he definitely dressed the part.

"Eww," Tia blurted, "do you see what he's wearing? An orange, one-piece track suit, blue sweatband and red high-tops...what was he thinking?"

Phil signaled Keely to start the music. Keely placed her cup of water down on a table next to the control panel as she plays the cassette.

Everyone watched in astonishment as Phil pulled off dance moves that literally seemed to defy the laws of gravity. Triple back-flips, windmills, and even spinning upside down on one finger left the audience completely stunned. Phil knew he was on top of his game as he occasionally glanced at the crowd's reactions. Even Keely was shocked to see Phil dancing the way he did.

"Wow...I can't believe my eyes!" she said. "He really _is_ like a dancing machine out there...taaa-dow!"

Phil knew he had first place in the palm of his hands so, he signaled Keely to stop the music.

"I read you loud and clear, Phil," she said to herself as she proceeded to stop the music.

However, as she moved her arm over to turn off the cassette, she accidently knocked her cup of water over on the control panel. The spill resulted in a big electrical shock that made the control panel malfunction.

"Oh, no...Phil!" Keely yelled, as starting running backstage before something serious happened.

Phil noticed that the music was still on, wondering if Keely might've seen his signal or not. Suddenly, he noticed his movements starting to speed up. Then, he started moving even faster and faster, until he was dancing so fast that he couldn't control himself!

"What's going on?" Phil exclaimed. "Why hasn't she turned off the music yet?"

Phil's out-of-control dancing made him run into the stage curtain as it closed and fell on top of him. The audience was getting worried, curious of what exactly is going on. Then, Phil accidently ran into a switch that activated the emergency sprinkler system. The water-drenched crowd immediately rushed out of the auditorium. The stage lights flickered and began to fall from the ceiling! Phil's performance turned into a display of pure and utter chaos!

By then, he was really starting to feel the effects of fatigue and desperately tried to find Keely for help. His rapid moving legs led him backstage where he luckily found Keely on her way down to help him.

"Keely!" Phil shouted. "Do something quick! My body's going out of control! I...I can't stop dancing!"

Keely rushed back up into the control booth, trying anyway possible to stop the machine. Yet, still nothing was working. She glanced over in the corner of the booth and found a chair.

"I guess there's only one way to take care of this situation," Keely said to herself, realizing a way she could use the chair. "I don't know why I hadn't thought of it earlier."

She raced over to the chair, folded it up, and began to repeatedly smash the control panel several times until it was completely demolished.

"I didn't know I could be so aggressive..."

She ran out of the booth and headed backstage where she found Phil standing up, no longer dancing.

Phil was clearly out of breath as he attempted to speak.

"Th...th...thank you...Kee...," Phil wasn't able to finish his sentence and fainted from exhaustion.

Several minutes later, a rejuvenated Phil woke up to a blurry vision of Keely and a bag of ice over his head.

"Are you okay?" Keely asked, extremely worried and hysterical. "Everything was my fault. I told you I'd screw up and embarrass you and make you lose the competition and if you never want to speak to me again, I'll under..."

Phil put his hand over Keely's mouth.

"I think I'll be fine...wait, you're right, the competition! Throughout all the chaos and whatnot, I completely lost track of it. Do you think I still have a chance of winning?"

"Look around you Phil," Keely pointed out. "The audience, along with the judges, left, the whole auditorium is a wreck, the control panel is destroyed and there's water flooded all over the place."

"I'm taking that as a no," Phil said, looking at Keely with a smile on his face. "Don't worry, I won't blame you for my loss. It was _me_ who thought I could've won by cheating.

"I was definitely a dancing machine out there though. I danced so much that I actually burned holes through the soles of my high-tops."

Phil showed Keely the bottom of his shoes, which had holes so deep that they led directly to the bottom of his feet.

"Ouch, that doesn't look like it feels too good..."

"So what now, Phil?" Keely asked as looked around at the damage caused.

"I dunno, but we're definitely not getting any sunglasses or earrings today... I still have five bucks though...wanna go split a cheeseburger?

"Sure," Keely agreed. "That would be nice."

"Great," Phil replied as he got up to leave.

"You know what Keely, I think I realized something after looking at the destruction that I caused today.

"What's that?"

"I probably would've had a better chance of winning if I just would've stuck with the old Diffy secret weapon."

"C'mon Phil, not _that_ dance again..."

Phil, once again, performed his horrible rendition of "The Robot" which didn't seem that bad anymore, next to his best friend.

Keely started to laugh. "Oh Phil, you really are somethin'."

The two of them left the auditorium, or what was left of it, with their arms around each other's shoulders, without a care in the world.


End file.
